


Powers

by NerdofSpades



Series: The Grayson kids [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Danny and Dick are twin brothers, Danny needs help, Family Reunions, Gen, Long lost siblings, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, and asks for it for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdofSpades/pseuds/NerdofSpades
Summary: It's been far too long since Danny and Dick had seen each other. Now, if only Danny were actually there for Dick.





	Powers

Danny stared up at the massive house through the wrought iron gate and took a deep breath. He had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't one of Vlad’s many properties, that these were good people, and they could (probably would) help him. The taxi had already left anyway, and with the security cameras around… flying back home would be a bad idea.

Steeling himself one more time, Danny took a breath and held it as he reached out to press a button on the intercom installed next to the gate. Then he waited. It wasn't too long before a crackle of static signaled the speaker’s activation.

“Can I help you, sir?” a notably high class, British voice crackled through the weathered device.

“Um, yeah,” Danny started hesitantly, “I’m, uh, I’m Danny Fenton. I’m here to see Mr. Wayne and Dick Grayson.”

“May I ask your business?”

“I, um, it's been a while and Dick’s… Dick’s my brother.” Danny paused. “I- I have all of the paperwork to prove it if you want!”

“That is quite interesting, sir. Although it doesn't explain why you are arriving unannounced at 5:30 in the evening in the middle of winter.”

Danny wasn't sure how to respond to that.

“However, I’m sure that is something you can work out with Master Bruce.” The gate began to swing open. “I will be waiting for you at the door.”

Danny sighed in relief and began the trek up the drive. He might’ve been able to get away with chickening out earlier (not that the rest of team Phantom would ever let him live that down), but now he was really in for it. He just hoped he managed to grab all of the right papers. Jazz told him it was all there, but what if it wasn't enough for them or if he forgot something important? Would they kick him out? Would they at least hear him through? He hoped they did. As much as he was excited (and insanely nervous) about meeting Dick again, he was here on business.

The door swung open almost before Danny could register he had reached it. An older man in a black suit and bow tie with balding hair and a thin mustache stood on the other side. “Please, step inside, Mr. Fenton.” Danny did so, and the man closed the door before taking Danny’s coat, hat and gloves and extending a gloved hand of his own, “The papers, sir.”

“Oh, right,” Danny quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a Manila envelope which he promptly handed over before picking up his bag again.

“Follow me, please,” the man requested, tucking the envelope under one arm and walking off into the house, Danny following obediently at his heels.

The trip was short and passed in silence before the older man opened another door revealing a nice sitting room. “Wait here while Master Bruce and I check over your paperwork.” With that he was gone, and Danny was alone.

Danny had never felt more out of place in his life. At Vlad’s he was with his parents or wearing a suit or he had decided that Vlad wasn't worth the effort of looking like he fit in. Right now, he was wearing his usual clothes in the very big, old, fancy house of a man that inherited his fortune and happened to take in his twin brother. And the room he was in only made it more obvious where he was. The room was tastefully decorated with ornate furniture and Danny was almost afraid to even sit down much less touch anything in case his powers acted up and he broke it. Or he would just be clumsy in a more human way and dropped something valuable. He did manage to sit down eventually, but he still felt wrong.

After almost half an hour of fidgeting and nervously glancing back at the door waiting for an answer, Danny heard feet pounding rapidly down the hallway. The door flung open and Danny leaped to his feet before he could register that black-haired blur that slammed into him with a loud cry of “Danny!”

“Hey, Dick!” Danny laughed, wrapping his arms around his twin to return his firm hug.

“Why are you here!? How did you get here, the paperwork says Illinois!?”

“Take it easy! I can't just come visit my brother?”

“It's been years, Danny. Why now?” Dick’s voice softened, and he gripped Danny even tighter, almost afraid to let go.

“A friend of mine wound up at one of Bruce Wayne’s galas. I hadn't heard anything until then so… when she mentioned you I wasn’t sure at first but… how many Richard Graysons that were orphaned at nine can there be? And considering Gotham…”

The two boys reacquainted themselves and Bruce was happy to finally meet the other Grayson kid. Alfred, who Dick introduced to Danny, quickly returned the paperwork and took the boy’s bag so he could settle in properly. Eventually the group moved to the dining room and their conversation continued over a nice dinner. Danny settled fairly quickly when he saw how little his twin had changed and how relaxed Bruce (as he insisted Danny call him) was with everything.

“So,” Bruce finally said as the conversation wound down, “what do you want, Danny?”

“Bruce!” Dick cried out. “This is Danny-”

“It’s alright, Dick,” Danny soothed. “You should probably get used to that. You live with a billionaire, people don't usually show up out of nowhere and _not_ want something from people that rich or famous. And anyway, he’s kind of right.”

“What?” Dick looked a little hurt at the notion.

“Don't get me wrong,” Danny continued. “Seeing you again is reason enough. It's just not the _only_ reason I’m here.”

“Now that we have that settled, I’ll ask again,” Bruce said, redirecting the conversation. “What do you want?”

Danny opened his mouth to answer, before closing it again with a thoughtful look on his face. “I should probably explain a few things first…”

“Just say it, Danny,” Dick insisted, good mood gone.

Danny stared for a moment, before shrugging. “I need to get in contact with Black Canary,” he stated.

Both Dick and Bruce stared at Danny, sitting as still as statues. “Um, Danny…” Dick began, “we can't exactly-”

Danny grinned, “Told you it needed some explanation. I already know about, um, about you two.”

“I’m afraid I don't know what you're talking about,” Bruce denied.

“You're Batman,” Danny asserted, “and Dick is Robin. Don't bother denying it,” Danny continued, cutting off protests, “I wouldn't be saying it if I weren't certain.”

“How?” Dick asked. “How did you figure it out?”

“Um, well, when my friend mentioned you it wasn't really the easy rationalization that it was actually you that I implied earlier,” Danny began. “So, I asked a techy friend of mine to do some digging. I had expected him to just look at news sources and all that, but no, he decided to get super invasive and dug up your medical records.” Bruce let loose a blatant batglare on the teenager. “Don't worry, I made him delete it and cover his tracks after I found out. But not before he managed to show them to me. And… we're actually a little familiar with the patterns connected to the hero gig so… yeah. After that it was just a matter of looking at the earliest Robin reports. You were first seen less than a month after the incident going after Tony Zucco. And given that the only person in Gotham in a position to know about you was Bruce, everything just fell into place.”

“My turn,” Bruce cut in, “why, exactly, are you familiar with the ‘patterns connected to the hero gig,’ as you so eloquently put it?”

Danny shifted in his seat, uncomfortable for the first time since he saw Dick. “Well, about that. I may have wound up a little involved due to some developing powers and being the only person in town that could handle it at the time…”

“Why Black Canary?” Bruce pressed.

“Up until now I've managed to get everything under control with few problems, but I recently developed a new ability that is a lot more problematic and is mostly similar to the Canary Cry.”

“Okay, hold up,” Dick interrupted. “‘ _Mostly similar?_ ’”

“It's kinda hard to tell where similarities start and stop when I don't know how much of what _doesn't_ happen is control and how much is her Cry just not being capable of that. It boils down to the same thing though. We scream and do damage.”

“We’ll get you in contact with Canary,” Bruce stated. “But there are a few things we should work out while you're here.”

Danny nodded for him to continue.

“First of all, our secret is to be kept a secret. You and your friends-”

“And my sister,” Danny interrupted, “well, adopted sister, but that's not important. What is is that it's my two friends, me, and my sister that know. None of us will tell anyone.”

Bruce nodded. “And it's only fair that if you know about us, we get to know about you.”

Danny nodded again, “That sounds about right. Settle in, we might be here for a while. First of all, I’m going by Phantom. Before I actually managed to tell the press my name they took to calling me Invis-o-bill. _Never let the press decide your name_.”

 

* * *

 

It took a few months to get everything worked out, but they eventually found a time when everyone could get together. Danny’s insistence on them finding a place far from people resulted in them choosing to meet up in the arctic after carefully checking shipping routes and other manifests to make sure that the island and surrounding waters were actually clear.

Danny was, not so surprisingly, the last one to arrive since he had to fly there under his own power and make sure his parents wouldn't try to contact him while he was gone. This meant that when he did arrive he quickly picked out the Batwing that had been landed nearby, Batman’s impressive black clad figure, Robin’s bright red uniform, Black Canary in winter gear better suited to the environment than her usual outfit, and, with a bit of concern, Superman’s bright blue uniform.

“Not that I have a problem with it or anything, but why is Superman here?” Danny asked as he came to a stop floating a few feet above the ground as he tended to do in his Phantom form.

“The League is curious,” Superman responded, “we don't know much about you and would like to open up more formal communication.”

“You could have done that by just sending some tech or a message with Black Canary or Batman and Robin,” Danny argued. “But there's nothing to do about it now.”

“Bit paranoid don't you think?” Robin grumbled.

“I may have more or less come to the League,” Danny admitted, “but I have been given good reason to be paranoid when large groups connected to the government start showing interest. And anyway, everyone here will be in on my ID just because of how this whole thing works right now.”

“Would you mind explaining that to me?” Black Canary interrupted. “What the problem is and all that? I can't really help if I don't know what we're getting into.”

“I can control when I use it, more or less. But once I start I can't stop it. It’ll just keep going until I don't have any energy left. I can't control how strong or weak it is either. On the point of IDs, my disguise is pretty much all shapeshifting, but I only have two forms and I always revert back to my civilian identity when I lose consciousness.”

Batman turned to Canary and Superman, “His identity is also largely protected by the fact that no one knows to look for one. In their mind a ghost is _only_ a ghost and can't fake being human either.”

Superman nodded, “I won't tell anyone.”

“Um, Phantom,” Robin started, “please tell me you're wearing something a bit warmer than you usually do.”

“Of course,” Danny grinned, “though it's not as big of a deal for me. Since the accident I haven't had as much trouble with the cold. But I'm not sure exactly how much I can withstand and I'm not keen on testing it either.”

“Now that everything's settled, how about we get started?” Canary suggested.

Danny nodded and landed with his back to the heroes and facing the ocean. His stance was wide and low to keep his balance and brace himself. He took a deep breath and screamed. Vibrant green shock waves rippled through the air as the horrendous wail tore across the water and wrenched at ears. An iceberg started to fall apart under the force of the blast. Each of the heroes was struck by the desperation and pain that filled the cry. It was a thousand tormented voices screaming as one. Over time Danny’s form began to sag and drop, and eventually he fell to one knee and his white gloves were replaced by thick red mittens and a scarf appeared around his neck. As the cry tapered off, the young hero’s eyes, which had been shut earlier, opened tiredly and two bright rings formed around his waist before splitting and completing the transformation from Phantom into Fenton.

“Wow,” Robin breathed.

Danny pushed himself back up unsteadily, “Yeah.”

“I assume you’ll be needing a ride back?” Batman mused.

“Mhm,” Danny hummed, “I’m not flying anytime soon.”

“Well,” Canary began, “this might take a while, but we _are_ going to get this under control.”


End file.
